Dalia Hassan
:"Some people are so invested in their fear and hatred that... peace is the most threatening thing they can imagine." :— Dalia Hassan, Dalia Hassan was the wife of Omar Hassan—President of Kamistan—and the mother of Kayla Hassan, present with them at the United Nations during the events of Day 8. She was greatly disturbed about her husband's affair with reporter Meredith Reed, which left her with a strained relationship with her husband early in the day. After her husband's assassination attempt he broke off the relationship with Reed and Kayla's disappearance into terrorist hands reconciled her with her husband. After her husband was killed later on in the day, she was convinced by United States President Allison Taylor to take her husband's place as Kamistani representative in the peace process. With the support of Jamot, her husband's close aide, the National Assembly of Kamistan unanimously endorsed her as President some time after 1:00pm. Just before the signing of the peace treaty, Dalia discovered that the Russians were behind her husband's death. When she refused to sign the treaty, President Taylor threatened war on her country and so Dalia had no choice but to sign. However, Taylor backed down at the last minute and exposed Russia's complicity in Hassan's death, thereby calling off the treaty she had worked so hard to protect. Personal * Husband: President Omar Hassan (deceased) * Daughter: Kayla Hassan * Brother-in-law: Farhad Hassan (deceased) Before Day 8 At one time Dalia was the main advisor to President Omar Hassan, but she took a lesser role in his administration after discovering Omar's relationship with New York Courier reporter Meredith Reed. However she maintained a high level of popularity amongst the Kamistani people. Day 8 Dalia and her husband President Omar Hassan had grown apart by Day 8, and their interactions were marked with conflict and stress. At several points early in the day at the United Nations building, she argued with Omar even in front of their daughter Kayla. Dalia maintained the appearance of a satisfied wife in public only. Despite her hostility, she was horrified when an improvised explosive device set off by Davros almost killed Omar, and was relieved to hear that her husband actually survived the blast. After the assassination attempt on Omar's life, and after witnessing Farhad's betrayal she left the United Nations, disgruntled with Omar's affair with New York Courier reporter Meredith Reed. After 1:00am, Dalia was ready to take off on her private aircraft back to Kamistan, when Omar called her to inform her about the disappearance of their daughter Kayla. When Omar pleaded her to stay to try to convince Kayla of returning, Dalia asked her aide to inform the pilot of the change in plans. Dalia then returned to the United Nations where Omar informed her that Kayla had disappeared with Tarin Faroush. Omar also informed her of the impending attack in Manhattan. Dalia scolded Omar for his paranoia and insecurity, and the two reconciled when Omar admitted his mistake. Jack Bauer contacted Omar some time later to inform him about Tarin Faroush's treachery. Dalia manages to call Kayla on her cell phone and informs her daughter of the danger. Dalia gets a call from Samir Mehran some time later, who asks her to hand the phone to her husband after telling her that Omar was a traitor to the Islamic Republic. Mehran asks for File 33, a sensitive Kamistani intelligence file that details weaknesses in American anti-nuclear defences. The Americans refuse to allow the Kamistanis to send the file and convince President Hassan to send a decoy instead. Omar worried about the believability of the decoy, but Dalia reminds him that he has a talent for convincing people, inspiring her husband. After Kayla had been rescued, United States President Allison Taylor arranged the Hassan family's evacuation from the United Nations. Dalia along with her family were escorted by Jack Bauer, Renee Walker and the Secret Service under Agent Molly O'Connor out of the United Nations by subterranean channels, to be transported to Fort McGuire Air Force Base so they would be safe from the impending radiological attack on New York. They were ambushed along the way by Adrion Bishop's team who were ordered by General David Brucker and Rob Weiss to capture Omar Hassan and hand him over to Samir Mehran in order to stop the radiological attack. Jack Bauer and Renee Walker were the only surviving members of President Hassan's escort after the attempted kidnapping of Omar, while Bishop was taken into custody by Jack. alive for the last time, as he points a gun at Renee Walker ]] A little time later Omar disarmed Jack and Renee, and ordered Bishop to bring him to the terrorists as he could not live with the millions who will potentially be killed as a result of the radiological attack. Dalia advised him against surrendering himself, as she felt that the terrorists could not be trusted to disarm the radiological device even if he was handed over. When Omar was adamant about giving himself up, she demanded to go with him, an act which Omar did not agree to. Omar locked Jack, Renee and his family in a room, which Jack managed to break out of about 15 minutes later. They then emerged at 7th Avenue and Renee escorted Dalia and Kayla to the Air Force base using a taxi. Taylor welcomed Dalia and Kayla to the Air Force Base upon their arrival and invited them to observe the attempts by CTU to rescue Omar Hassan. A little before 8:00am, Taylor broke the news of Omar's murder to Dalia and Kayla and the two broke down crying. Fifteen minutes later Taylor and Minister Jamot approach Dalia to propose that she take her husband's place as the leader of the Kamistani delegation and subsequently President of the Islamic Republic of Kamistan. Taylor brings up the fact that the United States had worked with Omar very closely for one year before, and they need an equally visionary leader to continue the peace agreement. Dalia is reluctant at first, but Jamot assures her that most members of the delegation are in agreement, and her husband's coalition has pledged support for her succession. He also brings up the fact that the Kamistani people receive her well, and the death of her husband has made her a martyr's wife. Dalia declares that she had always loved her husband, and if it is the will of her people she will sign the peace agreement in her husband's stead. Kayla protested Dalia's plans to be the new President, fearing that she would lose her mother as well. Dalia scolded her and remarked that she was continuing the legacy of Omar Hassan. Dalia declared that she knew the risks involved and now more than ever she needs Kayla's support. Both women travel back to the United Nations and as Dalia prepares her speech with Jamot, Kayla voices support for her mother by quoting her late father. Kayla embraces her mother and questions the lengths that some people were willing to go to stop peace - something her father died for, to which Dalia replies that some people are full of hatred that peace is the most threatening thing for them. Right before 11:00am, Dalia was introduced by President Taylor to the United Nations Press Gallery. Dalia stepped to the podium with Mikhail Novakovich in the backdrop. She begun by saying that fate prevented Omar from being there to complete his life's work, though she believed that he was looking upon them as the final steps of the peace were taken. She ironically praised President Taylor's integrity and moral courage throughout the day. Dalia revealed that Omar had built an absolute trust on President Taylor and thanked the United States government for their attempt to save Omar's life. Dalia declared that her husband was not perfect just like anyone else, but he was perfect in the sense that he believed in a perfect idea that peace is possible. Dalia then implored the world to come together on the occasion of Omar's death and prove that Omar Hassan was right when he dreamed of peace. Dalia fielded questions from reporters on her legitimacy as the Kamistani Head of State and dispelled concerns that her succession was not approved by the people in the Islamic Republic. She was unanimously confirmed as President of Kamistan by the National Assembly of Kamistan a little after 1:00pm. Dalia wrapped up the final stages of the peace process with President Taylor the same hour. When Dalia and Jamot made their way out of the Security Council Chamber, Taylor introduced them to Charles Logan, who Taylor said was instrumental in bringing the Russian delegation back to the negotiating table. Dalia is suspicious as to why Logan was involved, but she turns down Jamot's suggestion to ask Kamistani intelligence to investigate saying that she trusted Taylor was doing the right thing. Memorable quotes * Dalia Hassan: Some people are so vested in their fear and hatred that peace is the most threatening thing they can imagine. ("Day 8: 10:00am-11:00am") Live appearances See also Hassan, Dalia Hassan, Dalia Hassan, Dalia Hassan, Dalia